My Own Angel
by LiTTleLoTTe1991
Summary: New! Rewritten! Lucille gets thrown back into the 1800's. She, along with her two best friends, must figure out how to get back to her current time while trying to figure out what's actually going on at the Opera House.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, I already had this story up I know but it's rewritten and it'll have a whole new plot and stuff! Yippie! Just so you all know: Amanda is our very own Amandathevampirelove! YAY!**

**

* * *

**

Lucille was seated at her desk, slaving away at her homework she heard her stomach grumble and so she figured she should finish up tonight and go get dinner. When was about to finish her 3rd to last math problem when she heard the familiar _ding_ of her laptop. She put down her pencil and turned her attention over to the iBook. One new IM sat on her desktop; it was from **WickedDieAlone** a.k.a. one of her two best friends, Amanda.

**WickedDieAlone: **Hey! Want to sleep over after the show tonight?

Tonight was opening of their high school's production of Annie. Amanda had been lucky enough to land the lead part of Annie. Lucille had gotten the part of Pepper and even though that was a bratty role, Lucille still loved it. She replied,

**IHeartPhantom:** Sure! Watch Phantom…again:-)

**WickedDieAlone:** Lol! YES!

**IHeartPhantom:** Ok, talk to you at the theatre!

Lucille closed the box and went back to her homework right after a glance at the clock. 4:25. She had to be at the theatre by 5:30 for her 7:00 show. She put her homework into her backpack and hopped into the shower.

* * *

"Break a Leg, sweetie! We'll see you after the show." Lucille's Mom gave her a quick hug and drove off. Lucille turned and ran into the backstage of their High School theatre.

**Well? What do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. I need a name here!

**Ok, I know it's been forever PLEASE don't kill me! Just read it:-) Yeah they took phantoms-opera down and I have nothing to do now! I was forced to leave the saftey of my room and go door-to-door to collect signatures! I even watched White Chicks today! good movie though. I still havn't finnished Harry Potter Though! Ok! Kira is the cameo of our dear, dear CloudxInxCrimson! **

**

* * *

**

Kristi walked into the dressing room she shared with all the other orphan girls. Kira, her other best friend, was just sitting on a desk fiddling around with her calculator trying to finish her Algebra homework.

"Hey!" Kristi, setting her backpack on a table, greeted her, "Having fun?"

"Oh of course! I always love having homework that I cannot finish in my spare time after school and am forced to waste my precious time here finishing it!" Kira replied, obviously sarcastically.

Kristi laughed, Kira never finished her homework on time. "Well, have fun with that. Oh, by the way, where's Amanda? I didn't see her in her dressing room." The most important principals got their own dressing rooms and as Kristi had walked by she had peeked into Amanda's room only to find it empty.

"She had to go up to the stage for notes from yesterday's performance." Kira told her not even looking up from her homework. Kristi glanced up at the clock on the wall, which read 5:48. Time to start getting into make-up and costume. Kristi trudged over to where Kira was putting her make-up on. The actors, excluding principals, were required to put on their own make-up then get it checked by one of the students in charge of make-up. When she had finished, Kristi went over to the rack of costumes and pulled hers and Kira's down. Laying Kira's costume nest to her, Kristi began to get her own costume on.

There was a single knock on the door then the director popped her head in, "One hour till show-time ladies." She told them, by now all the girls were there. "This is an Opening Night present! Enjoy and remember 'No Eating in Costume'! Break a Leg tonight" She handed a bag of Hershey's Kisses to Kira who had happened to be standing by the door.

"I'm gonna go wish Amanda luck! Wanna come?" Kristi asked Kira.

"Nah, I already did." Kira replied, once again back at her homework. Kristi shrugged to herself and slipped out of the dressing room. She knocked on Amanda's door.

"Come In!" She heard Amanda's voice call. Kristi went in and saw Amanda and Tammy, a sophomore, who was in charge of make-up.

"Hey, sorry to bother you I just wanted to wish you Good Luck tonight."

"Hey, no problem and thanks! You too!" Giving her a half hug trying to keep out of Tammy's way. "See ya on stage then my house after the show? Oh, invite Kira too!"

"Of course! Bye!" Kristi left Amanda's dressing room and made her way back to her own with a quick stop in the Make-Up/Costume room to have somebody check her make-up. Once back in her own dressing room she turned her attention to her frustrated friend.

"Wanna sleep-over at Amanda's tonight? We're going to watch Phantom!"

"Have I _ever_ said no?" Kira replied laughing.

"Hmm… nope!"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Ok everyone! Good Luck tonight and break a leg!" The director called to everyone onstage then ran off to the wings. The top of the show, Opening Night, Kristi was so excited. Everyone got to their places and the curtain rose. _Actually our curtain doesn't rise, it parts. _Kristi thought to herself but it was so much more fun to think it was "rising".

_Here we go!_

_

* * *

_**So? did you like it? R&R pwease? I'll give you a potato chip!**_  
_


End file.
